


If you can't beat 'em. Join 'em.

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi-Relationship, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sparda twins aren't happy about their mate ditching them durring nap time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't beat 'em. Join 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> This came it of my imagination. I should be taken to a medical ward ;-; I swear I write about the oddest things...
> 
> Anyway this is more supose to be more funny than dirty.

He loved them. Truly he did, just not right now. He could feel his shoulder grow numb from the dead body weight of a certain blue devil. Then there was the one sleeping on his lap. It was nearly two hours since the Sparda twins fell asleep on their shared mate. Nero was displeased that every time he sat in between the two men they fell asleep on him. Normally it's okay, but the tv kept playing some stupid show called "Uncle Grandpa". Nero was sure his IQ dropped a whole 70% from watching the childish cartoon. On top of that the teen really needed to use the bathroom. He hated waking them but it was urgent.

His shoulder nudged a bit, trying to refrain from suddenly walking Vergil. Last time Nero nearly lost his arm. Clear lesson that the older Sparda twin did not like sudden sounds waking him, even if it was his mate who caused the sound.Vergil's mumbled before changing to continue his nap on the worn leather armrest. All left was Dante.

Nero slipped from under him, lightly setting the elders head on the sofa. The teen did his best to keep his boots from making too much noise while going up the steel steps. Final he reached salvation. 

While the teen was in the bathroom the two devil woke from their nap unhappy. There was a missing mate on the sofa. Vergil stretched out his arms before getting up. Dante debated on getting up or not.

"Kid slipped away." Dante said to his brother.

"Seems so. I told you your dragon breath would drive our mate away."Vergil sneered at him with arms crossed. 

Nero was unaware of what was going on in the main floor but all he could think of was to get out of his hunting clothes. Still trying to be quiet he stepped into his room. Quickly removing his clothes Nero pulled on his pajamas. 

"Well might as well just nap." Nero said to himself. His face met with the pillow that Dante would use when he would sleep in the bed with him. His head turned,Vergil's scent lingered on the other pillow. With a light smiled he fell asleep.

Back on the main floor Dante contemplated on getting revenge on the Kid for ditching him. Vergil saw it as childish and refused to participate; though he didn't hide the fact that he was too upset about Nero leaving him on the sofa with Dante. Most of Dante's schemas ended up with devil bringer to the face, but this time it was actually not a bad plan. 

When Nero stepped back into his room Dante watched from the small door crack to make sure the teen actually fell asleep. His his hand signaled Vergil to come closer. The blue twin was a bit flustered, but complied. 

Nero's room was always messy but clean at the same time. The pile of clothes mixed in with the teens boots hinted that he had not done his own laundry yet. On the side tables where cups half full of water and plates with pizza stains on them. 

Dante slid next to Nero with arms tied to his slim waist. Vergil followed with the same actions as his twin. This should teach the kid a thing or two about abandoning his mates during nap time.

 

Light cut through the window alerting the teen that it was now morning and he had a full day of hunting ahead of him. So he thought. He shifted a bit before realizing his devil hand touched a bare chest that could only belong to Dante. At his back he felt someone pushing into him. He wanted to scream. Somehow he knew this was Dante's idea because there was no way in hell that Vergil would ever do this. 

Nero squeamed between the two naked bodies. The more he tried to escape the tighter the arms around him got. Vergil muttered apologies in his ear while Dante smirked. Vergil was partly awake since the man normally woke at 5 am to avoid conflict with Nero's morning routine and well, Dante didn't get up till 12. It was a miracle that he was even partly awake at this time.

Nero accepted that he would not be leaving his bed anytime soon. Shifting so his back was touching Vergil as if they were glued together, Nero did what he could to get the most distance from Dante. Though the plan backfired when Dante pulled Vergil in a bit, smothering Nero as if he was the inside of a sandwich. 

"Ah fuck it." Nero muttered. 

If you can't beat 'em. Join 'em.


End file.
